Kissing Strangers
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke gets everything he wants. Including the new blonde transfer. But he's rich and the blonde is poor. Evil Fangirls say no and will stop at nothing to push them away. What will Sasuke do? SasuNaru for Xadnama!
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy. Sure, he had riches beyond any strech of the imagination, beautiful women who threw themselves at his feet, perfect grades, and was extermly hot,(An: Bleh, I hate Sasuke if he's not with Naru-chan.) but he still wasn't happy. Why is this you ask? Well, it's because he did not have what he desired most. Not yet anyway.

What the great Uchiha Sasuke wanted most right now, was a certain blonde transfer student. Uzumaki Naruto.

Blonde, a bit short, blue-eyes, a soft face, petit build, energetic personality. The total oppisite of Sasuke who was raven haired, tall, had dark, brooding eyes, chisled features, a muscular build and had a silent personality. This was all the more reason that Sasuke wanted Naruto.

He was the perfect Uke. Sasuke was the perfect Seme. It just fit. He was so enraptured with the blonde that his eyes had not left the body of his new target since the boy had walked into the classroom. Or to be more specific, his eyes hadn't left the blondes ass.

As if sensing for the first time that somthing or someone was watching him, the blonde boy turned around.

Cerulian blue met coal black. Both boys continued to stare unblinkingly. What they had not noticed, was that on the sidelines the rest of the class had begun taking note of the staring contest. It stared when one person noticed, who then elbowed his friend who also noticed and elbowed someone else and so a chain began until all eyes, including those of the teacher, were glued to the blonde and the brunett.

Thoughts were passing between the two boys heads.

'Why is he staring at me? Do I have somthing on my face?' thought Naruto as he tilted his head to the side cutely, making him look like a lost puppy, or a cuddly fox.

'Damn he's so cute. Did he just tilt his head? That's so cute. But I bet he will be even cuter when he's twisting benith me, moaning my name as I shove my big thick c- ah! I can't daydream right now. I have to make a move.' Sasuke thought as he stood up and walked towards Naruto before dragging him outside of the classroom. All of the occupants staring after them.

"What the Hell did the new kid do to get on his bad side already?!" asked/shouted Inuzuka Kiba who the new kid sat next to.

Kiba's best friend and girlfriend Hinata looked at Kiba, "I-I-I ho-hope he's a-a-alrig-alright." she stuttered. All of the students in the room nodded agreeing with her.

*******************************************************************************************************

Outside of the classroom, Sasuke had Naruto pinned to a wall. Naruto wiggled trying to break free of his raven haired captor.

"Oi," he said in an adorable little uke voice, "Hanase Teme-yarou."

"I don't want to let go, Dobe." Sasuke replied and watched as Naruto's eyes widened comically and he blushed.

"Don't call me Dobe, Teme!" he . (An: Anyone else notice angirly has the word girly in it?)

Sasuke smirked, "Hn." and drew his face closer to the blondes.

Said blonde blushed like a tomato, which conincidentaly was Sasuke's favorite food, and made the raven want to eat him up all the more.

"Oi, stop getting that close Teme, back off, I don't know what I did to piss you off but whatever it is Im sure it could be solved if you just-" the blonde was cut off as Sasuke kissed his mouth. To shut him up or just because he felt like it was a mystery to our poor blonde who was admittedly bad at mysteries, so he did what any healthy male teen of his age would do when being kissed by an unknown classmate. He kissed back.

That may seem a little strange, but to our lovely blonde, it was all he could do. The strange ravens lips felt so good against his own, he couldn't help but be turned on.

Sasuke, feeling Naruto react to his kiss, shoved his knee in-between the little kitsune's legs.

However, before he had a chance to do anything more, he was forced away from Naruto and thrown to the ground.

"Get the FUCK away from my baby brother you damn pervert!" shouted an angry voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An: Dun Dun Dun! Not really a cliffy since you can probably guess who the older bro. is... I might re-do this chapter since I made it on 3 cups of coffee and a cold. Not a good combo... anyway, lemons later and chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon. Laters.

-Siren


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke glared up from his vantage point on the ground towards the intruding stranger, ready to kill them for ruining the mood. Sadly, he recognized this person. His aniki's boyfriend, Kyuubi.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! No kissing my baby brother!" Kyuubi shouted as he clutched Naruto closer to himself.

Unknown to them, another person had walked up. "Sasuke, why are you on the ground? Kyuubi, who is that you're holding?"

"Itachi, " whined Kyuubi, "Your little brother was about to rape my little brother! It's his first day in school so tell your little brother to stay away!"

"Kyuubi, you know I can't do that, Sasuke is a freaking asexual. If he takes an intrest in someone...finaly... then I have to encourage him." Itachi explained. Sasuke growled at the asexual part.

Naruto however, remained in a daze from the kiss his classmate, now known as Sasuke, had given him. He gripped onto his nii-sans arm to keep himself from sliding down the wall he had once been pinned to.

"Demo, Naruto doesn't even know Sasuke! Naru hasn't even had his first kiss yet! AH! That means Sasuke stole his first kiss! No way! That means that the Uchiha tradition goes into effect right? Just like you and me?" Kyuubi rattled on and on.

"Yes, exactly like you and me. Congrats Sasuke, you're going to get married." Itachi smirked.

"WHO'S GETTING MARRIED?!" Naruto blew up.

"You." Kyuubi said.

"NO WAY! Uh-Uh, nope, iie, never, sorry, no! Kyuubi, you know I can't get married to another guy because of, well, you know... that...**.**" Naruto muttered.

"It's ok Naru, if Sasuke's your husband, then there's no problem." Kyuubi smiled.

"What's this thing you're talking about? Why would it stop our little brothers from getting married?" Itachi asked.

"Well, you see, it's a special Uzumaki trait passed only through the second sons where they can get pr-" Kyuubi was cut off by a red faced Naruto's hand.

"What was he about to say?" Sasuke asked the blonde boy.

"Nothing, he wasn't going to say anything." Naruto said hastily.

"I beg to diff-" Itachi began before Iruka-sensei poked his head out to make sure his new student hadn't died. When he saw that all of them we're ok, ignoring Naruto's red face, he chuckled nervously.

"Hehe, uh, if we could get Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun back in the class so I can start the lesson, I would be much obliged..." he trailed off as he slowly made his way back into the classroom.

"This isn't over yet... we will continue this conversation at your house Kyuubi, we will see you later Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi said with finality as he dragged Kyuubi away to do who knows what.

Sasuke and Naruto were left alone in the hallway, and Naruto looked a little more then nervous to be around him at the moment.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto, who was a good 3 or 4 inches shorter than himself, and bent down to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, nothing like the one from before, and led him back into the class.

Naruto walked back to his seat, once more in a daze and sat down.

"You ok man?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name's Naruto, nice to meet you." He replied with a smile, slowly coming down from his high.

"Inuzuka Kiba, hajimemashite." he smiled back.

Naruto sat through the class, aware of Sasuke's eyes starting holes into his body until the last bell rang and it was time to go home and face Sasuke.

-To be continued.....-

Authors notes: PLEASE READ

Hehe... um.... yeah, I am so horrible to you guys,thank you for sticking with my stories, even when I'm a big idiot and don't update... I'm a hypocrite at that because I hate authors who do that... I'm trying to change and will do my best... that's why I need an editor breathing down my neck saying, "I need that chapter, write that chapter, GOD DAMNIT WRITE THE CHAPTER OR I'LL KILL YOU! F*%6&^(#& &*%^#*T^*# * ^&*# S&^*# #&!(^!&#)&*^$&!"

I will be updating the rest of my stories soon for anyone who reads those. Shinobi de Spain will probably be first.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran out of the room quickly, jumping away the second the bell rang. He really didn't want to go home and face the music, aka his supposed fiance Sasuke.

"Why Kami-sama? Why did you have to do that to me? Why send a sexy teme to steal my first kiss and apparently become my fiance?" Naruto thought to himself before looking back and seeing his said fiance. "Oh no..." and he took off running.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed as he watched Naruto run from him. He then turned and kicked the locker nearest to him, startling a freshmen. He then stalked away in the direction Naruto had left in. Naruto was the new kid, and Sasuke had never met him, yet he was Kyuubi's younger brother. He'd never even heard of Kyuubi having any siblings at all, he thought the fox like man was an only child... apparently not.

Sasuke did in fact take pleasure in the fact that he would be seeing his cute uke later at home where no one would hear him moan...

"Damnit, Sasuke stop it! No hard-on in school." Sasuke thought to himself before thinking of the most annyoing, slutty girl in the school, Haruno Sakura, in a very tiny bikini. His hard-on instantly deflated.(AN: EWWW! Gag me with a spoon I hate her.) He smirked in satisfaction before walking off towards his bus.

As he got on he was very happy to see Naruto there. In a seat that could fit another person. He glided to it and sat down, startling the other boy who blushed and scooted as far away from the older male as possible. Sadly, he only succeded in squishing himself between a bus and a hard boy.

"Uhm, Sasuke-san... will you move?" Naruto asked the raven-haired male.

"Sure." Sasuke said before moving closer and placing his arm around the shoulders of the blonde boy who instantly slouched down to avoid the approaching arm.

"I meant away from me... not closer teme." Naruto muttered as he sank down into the seat. Sasuke meerly smirked at his prey.

"Uh, who the hell do you think you are blondie? Get away from MY Sasuke-kun!" yelled a girl who came down the bus aisle, pink hair puffing out like an angry cat.

Sasuke glared at the whore of the school, Haruno Sakura, as she glared at his blonde.

"What's your problem bitch?" came the suprising words from the blonde sitting next to Sasuke.

"What's my problem? My problem is YOU, idiot! Get away from MY future husband!" The pink haired banshee shrieked.

Naruto suddenly felt immense anger. He stood up, this unknown rage lossening his mouth. "YOUR future husband? Well, bitch, according to this bastard and his fucking brother, I'M the one who's gonna be marrying this jack-ass so FUCK OFF YOU WHORE!"

There was a dense silence as Naruto sat back down with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock for a moment, before smirking in pride and placing his arm once more around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto however, didn't shy away, but almost leaned into it, his glare softening just a little bit.

"Maybe this fiance thing isn't so bad afterall..." Naruto thought before drifting off to sleep in Sasuke's arms.

A.N. Ok, you all must hate me, I don't update for like, ever, and then I put up a super-duper short update. *bows deeply* please forgive me! I'm having a bad summer, and not everything goes to plan a lot of the time. Xadnama, if you're reading this, mention it to NO ONE! Especially not baa-chan (you know who!) Anyway, want an Omake anybody?

OMAKE:

Naruto: What did you say bitch?

Sakura: I said he's mine IDIOT!

Naruto: Uh, no, I'm the one he kissed! Not you! I'm his fiance, I'm the one he loves!

Sakura: Oh yeah?

Naruto: YEAH! *punches Sakura and she flies through a bus window.* And that's how you take out the trash.

Sasuke: Wow Naruto, that was so hot

Naruto: Oh Sasuke!

Sasuke: Naruto! *kisses and starts making hot sexy yaoi love on the bus*

Naruto: O-oh! S-SASU! *sexy moaning noises here*

Sasuke: NA-!

MOM: -! WAKE UP! TIME FOR LUNCH! ( the - represents my name)

Siren: MOM~! I was having a good dream!

Mom: TOO BAD!

Siren: *cries and gets up to go get lunch.* Where's that stupid computer?*sniff* *sniff*


End file.
